


Baking

by MKW_Raider



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKW_Raider/pseuds/MKW_Raider
Summary: Chloé and Marinette spend an afternoon baking, with varying degrees of success.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé and Marinette have an established relationship.

If she were being completely honest with herself, Chloé Bourgeois could admit she knew absolutely nothing about cooking, and even less about baking. She would not, however, be caught dead admitting that she knew nothing to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Perhaps, if she were being kind, she could admit Marinette definitely had more knowledge than she did in this specific area. So, when Marinette had mentioned in passing to Alya that she always wanted to bake with a partner, like her parents so often did, Chloé may have stumbled over herself in her haste to reach the girl and say they could bake together, if it was really that important to Dupain-Cheng. It was ridiculous to recall how red she had gotten when Marinette had squeezed her hand and looked up at her with wide eyes and a quiet ‘Really?’ falling from her lips. Chloé would not admit the flutter in her chest that came when Marinette looked at her like that, and she would never admit that she immediately promised herself that she would do anything to see Marinette look at her like that for the rest of their lives.

Arriving at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery early the next day, Chloé figured baking with her girlfriend would be a piece of cake. She could presumably coast through the day of baking doing easy tasks, or just intuitively figuring it out, all the while impressing Marinette with her knowledge of baking. Chloé was wholly unprepared for the absolute disaster she was in the kitchen.

Marinette, a girl who tripped over air and spilled drinks by breathing too hard near them, looked graceful and composed next to Chloé. In the twenty minutes they had been trying to prepare the dough for cookies, the internal tally flashing in Chloé’s mind was showing a resounding defeat against Marinette. Half of Chloé was covered in flour from an ill fated attempt at measuring out the ingredients, while most of Marinette’s floor was still covered in the contents of the three different bowls Chloé had managed to spill or drop, and there was an entire mixture in the garbage after she had added too much flour and swapped the sugar for salt. The spill tally flashing in her mind alone had been somewhere close to twenty against three before she had given up keeping track, and almost entirely given up on the idea of impressing Marinette with her cooking prowess. 

Nearing the forty-five minute mark was where Chloé almost decided to break her promise and give up on making Marinette happy by baking altogether. Sulking into the sixth bowl of ingredients she was supposed to be mixing into a dough ‘with enthusiasm’, Chloé was half tempted to leave early and save her pride, as well as any future dough Marinette wanted to bake, from further disaster. Knowing that there was no way she could actually leave without hurting Marinette, or, even worse, worrying the girl. Chloé continued to pout down into the bowl until slender arms snaked around Chloé’s waist, one arm coming to help hold the bowl in place, the other moving to direct Chloé’s arm movements.

Accommodating Chloé's unspoken disappointment in a way no one had done before, Marinette turned an afternoon of struggling to impress, into an afternoon of easy going laughter and learning. The afternoon no longer had to be about being the best at a new thing, or keeping the competitive tally in her mind going. Marinette with her easy smiles and twinkling laugh had turned everything around. It was about warm arms gently pressing into her, a bright shriek of laughter rewarding Chloé when she finally started to make jokes about the situation. The two girls worked through the rest of the afternoon, and after all the baking was done, Chloé was rewarded with the smell of freshly baked cookies in the air, and the mesmerizing beauty of the girl next to her. So maybe Chloé would say baking wasn’t completely ridiculous, and definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
